


I Think I've Broken Something

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Broken Bones, Eugene's there too, Hurt Varian (Disney), I'm just a freshman don't judge, I've been wanting to break something, Whumptober 2020, broken down, broken trust, lol sorry I went a little psycho, mind controlled Quirin, oh yeah, so I'll break ALL of it, takes place during Plus Est En Vous, this is good, this is really good, who cares at this point, you'll know the part when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Everyone else is gone, sucked through the portal created by Varian’s own hands. The portal turned on by his father’s. Eugene had warned him about this, and Varian had seen it in others…But of course, he hadn’t listened.orWhat if Varian hadn't put that thing in Quirin's helmet in Plus Est En Vous?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I've Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a shorter one...that I wrote in like thirty minutes...so I'm sorry in advance 😂 I do hope you enjoy it, tho:) and I really hope I can get tomorrow's fic done in time! (I'm kinda falling behind...)
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: BROKEN down, BROKEN bones, BROKEN trust (LET'S GO!!!)

Varian stands, frozen in his spot as his friend fights his father in the throne room of the castle a few yards away. Every swing of a sword, every clang of metal on metal makes his heart beat even faster, but he can’t bring himself to move. Can’t bring himself to believe what he’s watching.

Everyone else is gone, sucked through the portal created by Varian’s own hands. The portal turned on by his father’s. Eugene had warned him about this, and Varian had seen it in others…

But of course, he hadn’t listened.

And now Eugene was being beaten down by the taller and more skillful fighter, and Varian is doing nothing to help. His stupid fear is keeping him uselessly glued to the ground, his old memories taking hold of his mind.

“Varian!”

He darts his eyes toward the sound of Eugene’s voice calling to him. His sword is caught under Quirin’s, who firmly presses down, causing Eugene to clench his teeth in resistance.

“Varian, I need your help kid!” he continues, eyes never leaving Quirin’s glowing ones. 

Varian opens his mouth, trying to think through his clouded brain (trying to think through the sight of his father attempting to  _ kill  _ Eugene). 

“I…”

“Do you have anything in your bag?” Eugene interrupts, thinking for him. “Where’s your goo bomb?”

Varian immediately takes his backpack off, digging through it to find something, anything. He remembers that he’s out of goo bombs, much to his dismay, but that doesn’t stop him from looking for other things.

“No, no, no! No, there’s nothing here,” he shouts back, growing more frantic by the second when he can’t find anything useful.

He looks up just in time to see the two other people in the room barrelling towards him. He yelps in surprise, jumping away just in time. It seems Quirin had gotten around Eugene, who now chased him closely. Varian realizes he’s heading towards the portal’s lever, most likely to destroy it so there’s no possible way the others can get out or Zhan Tiri can get sucked in.

Eugene must realize this too, because he charges at the large man, successfully knocking him to the ground before he can do any damage. Unfortunately, his victory is short lived. Varian watches in horror as his dad recovers quickly, then proceeds to pick Eugene up and toss him to the side, where he lands on the ground  _ hard _ .

Varian’s hand freezes in his bag, trying to take everything in. Eugene doesn’t get back up; Varian understands the fall must have knocked him out (that’s all it is, that  _ has  _ to be all it is).

His anxiety shoots even further when he sees his father slowly moving back towards the lever. He knows that no matter what, he cannot let the portal be destroyed. But he also has no idea what to do.

He stops when his hand hits something. He looks down, immediately recognizing what he sees.

The amber formula.

The calculations speed through his head faster than he can control. It’s the only thing that will be effective, the only thing he has that’s not lethal. And if he doesn’t do something soon, then everyone else, all his friends and most of the citizens of Corona, will be gone, possibly forever.

Finally, he pulls it out. Not wasting another second, he darts in front of his father, standing between him and the lever. He raises the glass, trying not to think at all as he prepares to throw it on the man, tears streaming down his face as he fails, thinking only about the last time this happened. But he has to, it’s going to be alright, he can fix it this time, he knows that. He can do this, he can do this, he  _ can _ .

He can’t. 

He lowers his hand, disgusted with himself for not having the guts (disgusted in himself for even considering doing this to his father again). His body now shakes with sobs, not able to save his friends, not able to save his dad, not  _ able _ . 

If only he had listened before. He had let fear win yet again, and now Eugene lay unconscious on the floor, Quirin was being forced to attack against his will, and the citizens of Corona were actively trapped in a different dimension. Now there’s nothing he can do.

No.

That’s not true. There’s one more thing he can do.

He looks up at his father, who stands in front of him emotionlessly. With trembling hands, he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” he starts shakily. “I know you can’t help it. But I can’t let you touch this portal.”

He takes a deep breath, preparing for his next words.

“And the only way you can get by, is if you kill me. Because I am not letting my kingdom down again.”

For a moment, Quirin says nothing. Father and son stare at each other in silence, neither wavering in their stance. After a while, Varian wonders what is going on. A hope shoots through him: could his father be fighting the Mind Trap’s control?

But then Quirin raises his sword, crushing the thought as fast as it had come. Varian shuts his eyes, bracing himself for a painful end. He thinks of everyone he’s known, everything he’s done. By his own fault, it wasn’t the best life, but perhaps this wasn’t the worst end. At least no one could say he had betrayed them all once more.

A loud crash fills his ears, and he jumps. His eyes shoot open, quickly darting to Quirin. He starts to cry again when he sees two things.

His father’s sword is on the ground, and not in his hands.

His father’s eyes are brown, not blue.

“Son?”

Varian doesn’t wait to throw himself into Quirin’s arms, making sure to hurl the amber solution far away. He buries his face in his dad’s shoulder, letting his tears slide off of the shiny armor. He practically melts in the returned embrace.

“I was so scared, Dad,” he explains breathlessly. 

“I know,” is Quirin’s simple answer.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he assures him, holding him tighter. “It’s all going to be ok. Promise me you’ll remember that.”

Varian lifts his head back up, a little confused at his father’s change in tone. 

“Ok…”

CRACK!

Without any warning, Varian is falling to the ground, an involuntary, blood-curdling scream escaping his lips. A searing white hot pain shoots through his arm, his vision already spotting in the corners. What-what had happened? What had Dad done?

The glow of eyes looking down at him answers the question. Dad hadn’t broken through the Mind Trap after all. Dad is still going to destroy the portal.  _ Dad had broken his arm. _

And Varian had failed.

Somehow, that makes him sob harder than the pain. The blurry figure walking away only serves to taunt him. He really thought he had done the right thing this time, but of course, it had just backfired on him.

What else had he been expecting? It only makes sense that the world would take away the one person he had thought he could trust unconditionally.

His cries subside as his body finally gives out. The last thing he remembers before falling to the world of darkness is accepting a truth.

The truth, that he’ll never be able to trust again.

And it’s his own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> haha ok quick question. tomorrow's my bday and I was just wondering...how old do y'all think I am? DISCLAIMER: I will neither confirm nor deny any guesses, I'm just legitimately curious
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
